Hubungan
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Sebuah hubungan itu diibaratkan sebuah tali... Bad summary, NARUSASU, Sho-ai, typo tak kasat mata. RnR,minna?


Seorang lelaki dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi terlihat tengah berdiri diatas tebing yang mengarah langsung pada lautan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, rangkaian bunga di genggamnya dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

Title : Hubungan

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pair :

Naruto U

Sasuke U

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran Kiyo yang gak tau arah dan tujuannya. Dilarang meniru dengan cara apapun. Arigatou! #deepbow

Warn! SHO-AI, NaruSasu, typo tak kasat mata,dan sebaginya.

Nahh, selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang abadi, semua juga akan pergi pada waktunya. Seberapa kuat kita menyimpan atau mempertahankan sesuatu, mereka juga pasti akan pergi. Semua hal didunia ini bukan milik kita sepenuhnya, nyawa kita pun hanyalah sebuah titipan. Kita tidak berhak atas semua yang ada dalam dunia ini.

Kisah cinta pun sama. Tidak ada kisah cinta yang berakhir happy ending seperti yang tercetak pada cerita-cerita fanfiction atau cerita novel. –Bahkan novel pun ada yang unhappy ending. Semua berjalan mengikuti waktu. Menjalin hubungan seseorang sebenarnya juga bukan sebuah kebutuhan, itu semua hanyalah sebuah pelengkap yang ada atau tidak eksistensinya tergantung orang menganggapnya sebagai sebuah cobaan atau hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Karena pada akhirnya pun semua hubungan yang terjalin juga akan berakhir.

Sebuah hubungan itu diibaratkan sebagai seutas tali. Semakin panjang tali itu ditarik, semakin kuat pula pondasi tali tersebut. Tetapi, tali yang sudah lama berdiri juga perlahan-lahan akan lapuk ditelan waktu –atau dipotong oleh pemiliknya?–

Mengakhiri sebuah hubungan itu sama sederhananya dengan memulai, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah siapa yang mengakhirinya? Waktu kah atau salah satu pasangan.

 **.**

 **-[NS]-**

 **.**

Tidak ada hal lebih menyakitkan ketika ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang kita cintai. Apalagi orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Sasuke saat ini tengah mengalaminya. Batinnya terasa tersiksa ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa bersama dirinya –selamanya. Makan tak enak, bicara pun sulit, berjalan tak sampai, tenaganya setiap hari seperti disedot keluar dari tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, berdiri tegak pun selalu limbung. Naruto itu pelangkap bagi hidupnya. Lelaki itu bagaikan sebuah sanggahan yang selalu menopang Sasuke dimana pun lelaki itu berada.

Masih teringat di memorinya ketika pemuda dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu menyatakkan cinta padanya beberapa tahun silam ketika ujian chunin di adakan. **Semua dimulai dari Naruto.** Pemuda yatim-piatu itu tanpa segan menembaknya di depan Kakashi dan Sakura. Perasaan shock dan girang tercetak pada mimik muka kedua orang itu. Hendak di berhentikan, tetapi Sasuke dengan ganas sudah mengujam Naruto dengan ciuman pada bibir si pirang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa pada malam hari. Pergi bukan berarti mengakhiri. Hubungannya dengan Naruto masih berlanjut. Pada malam hari sebelum Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, ia telah menemui sang pujaan hatinya. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat perpisahan pada telinga si pirang yang tertidur pulas.

" _Tunggu aku kembali lagi. Aku mencintaimu.."_

Sebelum mengecup kening sang kekasih dan pergi lewat jendela apartment Naruto.

 **.**

Dua tahun sudah lama waktu mereka tidak jumpa, Naruto sudah kembali dari latihannya bersama Jiraiya, dan mendapatkan sebuah tim baru yang beranggotakan Sai sebagai pengganti Sasuke dan juga Yamato sebagai pengganti Kakashi. Tidak ada yang aneh, selain wajah Sai yang mengingatkan Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Sakura pun juga diam-diam selalu menyikut atau mencubit perut Naruto ketika menyadari pemuda itu meneguk saliva berat-berat saat memperhatikan Sai. Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sasuke membuat dirinya menjadi merana. Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh merupakan sebuah konsekuensi dari perjalanan cinta.

Ketika bertemu kembali dengan Naruto dan rekan tim nya yang lain. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak berlari memeluk pemuda itu dan membenamkan diri pada dada bidang pemilik ekor sembilan tersebut. Dia tahu diri. Statusnya kini sudah berbeda, dia adalah penghianat desa yang otomatis menjadi musuh warga desa. Dia berniat lari dari Naruto, tetapi bisikan kecil pemuda itu membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku akan membawa mu kembali."_

 **.**

Setelah perang dunia Shinobi keempat, Naruto sudah banyak dikenal. Pemuda itu bagaikan seekor kuda hitam yang dulunya dihujat kini di elu-elukan. Berbagai hadiah di dapatkannya dari orang-orang desa, bahkan dari desa lain. Dirinya sudah menjadi seorang superstar secara tidak langsung. Banyak yang meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh kekaguman, meminta foto bersama, tanda tangan, sampai skinship (sekedar berpelukan atau berjabat tangan sih). Sasuke yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang uke yang tsundere hanya bisa melapiaskan kekesalannya pada bebatuan besar yang terdapat di dekat hutan ketika melihat sang kekasih sama sekali tidak memberi jarak antara dirinya juga fans. Iya ia memang seorang pencemburu.

Sasuke memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia harus menahan diri agar tidak memekik kegirangan dan menangis menjadi-jadi ketika sang kekasih melamarnya tepat pada tahun ke tujuh hubungan mereka. Tidak ada pekikan, yang hanya adalah semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya juga senyum tipis yang terpatri pada wajah rupawannya dan juga sebuah ciuman.

 **.**

Deburan ombak yang membenturkan diri pada batu karang, membuat Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir. Keping onixnya melihat buih-buih putih yang ditinggalkan oleh ombak, terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna biru air.

Air mata kembali mendobrak keluar tat kala ia mengingat senyum menenangkan Naruto saat pemuda itu menangis. Ia mengingat bagaimana kelembutan sentuhan Naruto pada surai ravennya ketika pemuda itu tengah memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto.

"Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak menyelamatkanku, kita masih bisa bersama sampai sekarang idiot." Gumam Sasuke di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Menyesali perbuatan sembrono Naruto yang memberikan seluruh cakranya untuk persalinan Sasuke.

 **Semua di akhiri oleh waktu.**

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N : Gaje? Iya saya tau banget ini gaje :v Hola minna, saya Kiyo! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, sebenernya ini pernah di post, cuma gatau kenapa ilang -_-" Nah, minna..**

 **Review? Fav?**


End file.
